El Zorro y La Dragona
by Kachorro
Summary: El dolor de la traición trae sus recompensas,formó nuevos lazos, amistades y sentimientos cuando menos se dio cuenta, Dime algo Gaki ¿Me cambiarías por recuperar a tus viejas amistades?
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos ¿Cómo están? Sé que me eh ausentado un poco y no logre el cometido pero aun así estoy aún trabajando las continuaciones de los fics, por ahí leí un Review y quiero decir que si, hare una actualización de deseo para diciembre, otra cosita por tratar es que este fic es solo para darles un momento agradable mientras esperan las actualizaciones las cuales espero tener listas antes de perder la vida social que me queda al entrar a trabajar.

Este fic es… como decirlo, una especie de tributo debido a un buen video que mire, por Youtube, aclarare que Naruto y el personaje del que leerán no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _También deberías de aclarar que habrá un buen número de Banshing a la aldea con respecto-_ Comento Gardevoir mirando al autor-

 **Si la verdad el Banshing que has escogido, me tiene en desacuerdo, pero tu sabrás como lo manejas Kachorrito-** Comento la vaquera al leer por segunda vez el fic-

Bueno de momento seria todo, ahora solo disfruten el cap…

Cap 1.- Un desvió de la historia

Es un día como cualquiera en la aldea de Konohagakure no sato, ya han pasado cerca de 4 semanas desde que la aldea comenzó a cambiar de una forma que Tsunade jamás se imaginó que lo haría tras la recuperación de Sasuke Uchiha. La mujer se encontraba frustrada, molesta y decepcionada, no solo de los aldeanos que nuevamente comenzaban a tratar a Sasuke como si fuera de la realeza, también lo estaba de sus Shinobi y Kunochi en su mayoría.

\- ¿Sigues preocupada por el Gaki eh? -Preguntó una voz gruesa que venía de la ventana, la hermosa mujer rubia pudo ver a su viejo compañero recargado en el marco de la ventana escribiendo de forma tranquila en su libreta-

\- Y dime Jiraiya ¿Es para menos? -Cuestionó la rubia de pronunciado escote con fastidio, mientras sacaba una botella de sake de uno de los cajones de su escritorio-

\- Yo también estoy preocupado por el Tsunade, pero el chico no desea participar en misiones con nadie de sus compañeros -Mencionó Jiraiya apartando la mirada del libro para ver a la rubia-

\- Tenemos que hacer algo, Naruto me hizo despertar de mi error al dejar la aldea y siento que le estoy fallando. Tenemos que… -En ese momento Jiraiya notó como Tsunade guardo silencio, al parecer se le había ocurrido una idea para ayudar al Uzumaki- Jiraiya, quiero que buscar a tu sabes quién -Pidió Tsunade a Gama-Sennin, el cual trago en seco sabiendo perfectamente a quien se refería-

\- Pero, Tsunade, eso es demasiado arriesgado, el consejo está fuera de control y si la llamamos a ella es muy obvio que querrán someterla a la ley de restauración de clanes, yo no pienso... -El viejo Gama-Sennin estaba por darle la contra cuando miro a Tsunade-

\- Jiraiya, soy la Hokage, crees que permitiré que algo como eso se me salga de las manos, se ve que no me conoces, tu solo confía en mí ya verás que nada de lo que piensas ocurrirá -Dijo la mujer de cabellos rubios mirando a su compañero el cual se miraba demasiado preocupado con el tema de buscar a esa persona que Tsunade deseaba traer a la aldea-

\- ¿Y si me acompañas? Yo, no es que le tenga miedo, es solo que, te quiere más a ti que a mí y la verdad es que… temo que me haga mucho daño -Decía el peliblanco demostrando temerle mucho a esa persona mientras Tsunade fruncía el ceño-

\- De momento no puedo salir, aun cuando odie admitirlo y tenga tantas ganas de verla no puedo hacerlo, Shizune nunca me permitiría salirme de aquí, créeme ya lo intente varias veces -Dijo la rubia con fastidio recordando como varias veces fue víctima de su secretaria y amiga quien le atrapo antes de que se escapara de sus obligaciones en la oficina-

\- Bien, iré por ella -Dijo completamente resignado el Gama-Sennin al ver que no podría darle la contra a la mujer de pechos exuberantes- Solo espero que este feliz de verme después de tanto tiempo de haberme puesto la ley del hielo -Dijo el hombre en un suspiro para salir por la ventana de un salto mientras Tsunade pensaba de la misma manera, ella no era de las que perdonaban con facilidad cuando enserio se enojaban-

\- Espero que mi plan salga bien, con esta decisión tan a la ligera pueden suceder muchas cosas, pero si hay posibilidad de volverla sensei de Naruto, es seguro que matare dos pájaros de un tiro -Menciono para sí misma mientras regresaba a sus deberes como la Hokage-

Ha pasado una semana después de que Jiraiya salió en buscada de aquella persona, durante el viaje mantuvo a Tsunade informada de sus movimientos mencionándole que cada vez estaba más cerca de encontrarle.

Mientras en cierta casa de la aldea se podía ver a un joven rubio de 15 años muy pálido y de cabellos rubios a la altura del hombro, su apariencia se había descuidado un poco debido a los acontecimientos de los últimos días, tenía suturado el pecho más exactos cerca del corazón, en ese momento solo estaba llevando unos pantalones blancos mientras Shizune le limpiaba con trapos húmedos.

\- Naruto-kun, sé que últimamente las cosas han estado fuera de control, pero no deberías de tomarle mucha importancia, yo creo en ti Naruto-kun -Mencionó Shizune colocando una mano en el brazo del rubio-

\- Shizune-Nee, ¿Podrías darme un poco de privacidad?- Preguntó Naruto haciendo que Shizune se decepcionara un poco, sin más la mujer se puso de pie y le dio un beso en la frente al rubio y una caricia en sus cabellos-

\- Iré a revisar la cena, regresare en 20 minutos -Mencionó Shizune de forma maternal para después salir de la habitación dejando a Naruto solo-

El rubio estaba descansado en la cama con la espalda recargada en la pared, su mirada expresaba tristeza y no era para menos, una gran parte de su mundo se vino cuesta abajo en un solo día.

Flashback

Era un día como cualquiera en la aldea de Konohagakure, en estos momentos podemos ver a nuestro querido amigo Naruto Uzumaki, este llevaba una camiseta negra de manga corta con el espiral de los Uzumaki en el pecho. Vestía sus típicos pantalones naranjas y sus sandalias azules. El oji azul en estos momentos llevaba una muleta para caminar mientras el rubio era acompañado por Shizune, ambos se dirigían al hospital, pues el Uzumaki había sido citado por su mejor amigo.

Una vez que pasaron las puertas del hospital el rubio hizo una mueca de desagrado, enserio detestaba ese maldito olor a medicamentos y desinfectantes que envolvía el ambiente.

\- Bueno, yo recogere unos informes que debo entregarle a Tsunade-sama, la habitación de Sasuke es la 110 y está en el 5to piso, te esperare aquí cuando hayas terminado -Explicó la linda secretaria de la Godaime-

\- Hai, Shizune-Nee -Respondió el oji azul con una sonrisa pero antes de seguir caminando, la voz de Shizune le freno el paso-

\- Naruto-Kun, antes de que se me olvide ¿Tomaste tus pastillas para el dolor? ¿Cierto? -Pregunto Shizune con una sonrisa-

\- Este, ups, creo que lo olvide, jejejeje, no soy bueno controlando el horario de las medicinas- Se excusó un poco nervioso Naruto rascándose la nuca, mientras Shizune suspiraba dejando caer la cabeza con cansancio-

\- Naruto-kun, si quieres recuperarte tienes que ser más responsable y respetar los horarios de medicina, de lo contrario no tendría caso que te mantengamos bajo tratamiento médico- Comento la morena hurgando entre sus bolsillos y sacando un frasquito naranja con tapa blanca- Tomate una ahorita y debes esperar un margen de 8 horas para volver a tomarlas -Explicó Shizune escribiendo instrucciones en el frasco-

\- Ya pareces mi mamá -Se quejó Naruto en forma de murmuro, Shizune al escuchar eso se sonrojó, pues no esperaba un comentario de ese estilo, mientras Naruto se sentía un poco sofocado debido a que las atenciones de Shizune eran demasiado dedicada con su trabajo de enfermera personal-

\- Pues tendrías mucha suerte señorito, si yo fuera tu madre no vivirías en el desastre como el que tienes en toda tu casa y deberías estar agradecido que te la eh limpiado y por eso también tu salud ha mejorado -Comento haciéndose la ofendida, para después llevar su mano a la cabeza del rubio y revolverle los cabellos de forma juguetona- Anda ve a ver a tu amigo, más tarde hablaremos tu y yo -Dijo Shizune divertida por la situación mientras Naruto se retiraba murmurando lo mandona que era y que ahora entendía a Baa-chan- Su madre -Dijo para sí misma con una sonrisa-

El rubio ahora mismo se encontraba caminando por el hospital, algunas enfermeras le saludaban amablemente y le deseaban una recuperación pronta pues la aldea se había vuelto algo aburrida desde que estaba lastimado, por otro lado estaban también las que le miraban de forma dura y con indiferencia.

\- Me pregunto ¿Para qué rayos me citó Sasuke? Él y yo no somos los mejores amigos -Comentó el rubio mientras se llevaba la mano a la barbilla haciendo que su imaginación comenzara a volar-

Imaginación (Agregar Naruto Ost 1- Sexines) www . youtube watch ?v=os fHyln 4Y4I

Ambos se encontraban en la habitación y Naruto estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la cama de Sasuke, quien tenía la mirada agachada, el Uzumaki estaba confundido con esto pues cuando se le acercó un poco Sasuke se alejó y parecía nervioso.

\- Naruto, no puedo creer que por fin estemos solos -Tales palabras comenzaron a incomodar de cierta manera al Jinchuriki que se puso de pie y dio un paso atrás-

\- SASUKE DEJA DE JUGAR CONMIGO, NO ME HAGAS PERDER EL TIEMPO, DIME DE UNA VEZ ¿PARA QUE ME CITASTE? -Exclamo muy incómodo el rubio-

\- Yo… quería darte las gracias por detenerme, y quería que supieras que… yo quería que tu fueras el que me atrapara -Menciono este levantando el rostro con un sonrojo haciendo Naruto comenzara a sudar a mares y su cara se pusiera azul- ¡NARUTO ATRAPAME! -Grito Sasuke saltando encima de Naruto mientras en el rostro del moreno se dibujaba una sonrisa de felcidad-

Fin de la imaginación…

\- ¡NOOOOOO! No, no, no, no, eso jamás, negativo, ¡Ni en tus sueños más ridículos y extraños Sasuke Uchiha! -Exclamó rojo de furia por las extrañas ideas de Sasuke y su fetiche por besarlo-

Sin más, Naruto se encamino hasta la habita habitación de Sasuke, él quería saber qué es lo que tenía tan importante por decirle y también ¿porque en esa hora en específico? Una vez que se acercó a la puerta pudo escuchar 2 voces que él conocía y que no pertenecían a Sasuke.

\- No sabes lo mucho que detesto a Naruto después de esto, mira como lo dejo, te juro que cuando me lo tope, le voy a dar su merecido -Mencionó una joven de cabellos rosados que llevaba puesta una camiseta roja y sin mangas, junto a una falda rosada y unos pantalones cortos de licra color negro-

\- No te metas en lo que no te importa, fue una pelea y los dos dimos lo que debíamos en el combate -Respondió una voz masculina en el interior de la habitación, la cual Naruto reconoció como la voz de Sasuke, en ese momento el rubio se asomó por la ventana-

\- Ya no pienses en ese perdedor Sasuke-kun no vale la pena, ya verás que cuando tú te recuperes podrás tomar venganza -Alentó una preciosa rubia de ojos color aqua, esta llevaba un conjunto de una camiseta ombliguera color morada y sin mangas junto a una falda corta del mismo color-

Con esas dos ahí Sasuke estaba más atendido que un recién nacido, pues le llevaban comida recién hecha y le daban cuidados especiales, en ese momento, el Uchiha se inclinó un poco para tomar un vaso con agua y su medicamento, pero en ese momento sintió una fuerte punzada en el abdomen debido a un poderoso Rasengan que le había dejado una fea marca en el estómago.

\- Tranquilo, tranquilo nosotras te ayudaremos, Sakura dale las pastillas -Mencionó la rubia mientras la pelirosada le depositaba aquellas pastillas en la boca- Bien ahora bebe un poco de agua- Dijo la joven rubia mientras le acercaba el vaso a los la boca-

\- Sasuke-kun -Mencionó Sakura mientras este le miraba- Ino y yo hablamos y… -Decía la chica un poco nerviosa- Quizás tenemos una forma de demostrarte lo importante que eres para nosotras y también encontramos una forma de quitarte el dolor más rápido -Mencionó la pelirosada-

\- ¿Y? ¿Que están esperando? Háganlo que el tiempo de visitas se acabara -Ordenó de forma seria Sasuke. Segundos después este se sorprendió al ver que Ino y Sakura le habían bajado los pantalones y habían comenzado a jugar con su miembro, el Uchiha les iba a decir que se quitaran pero, esas dos eran realmente buenas y estaría mintiendo si decía que no lo estaban disfrutando-

Para Naruto fue un golpe muy fuerte ver a Sakura, la chica que se juró amar de por vida hacer tales cosas y le dolió mas cuando ella termino manchada, eso fue más de lo que Naruto pudo resistir y se retiró de ahí dejando aquel grupo haciendo sus cosas. El rubio tomo su muleta y se regresó por donde llego, pues aun podía recordar ver como Sasuke volteo a la ventana y le miro con una sonrisa burlona al rubio.

El Uzumaki caminaba por la aldea con una depresión demasiado alta, nuevamente la aldea se dividió en, pena e indiferencia por lo que le ocurriera a él. En ese momento el chico se dio cuenta que de forma inconsciente su nariz le había guiado al único lugar donde el sabia se podía sentir como en casa, sonrió un poco y paso las cortinas y tomo asiento en uno de esos banquitos.

\- Buenas tardes tenemos ramen recién hecho y… -En ese momento la sonrisa con la que el viejo cocinero se había presentado sorprendentemente se había borrado y su rostro adquirió un semblante serio- Eres tu -Dijo el hombre con una voz dura que el joven Uzumaki no le conocía-

\- Este, Viejo ¿Te sientes bien? -Preguntó Naruto mirando al hombre quien parecía estar incomodo con su presencia- ¿Acaso ocurrió algo o llegue en mal momento? -Preguntaba el joven Uzumaki-

\- ¿Vas a ordenar o te quedaras ahí? -Cuestionó una segunda voz quien correspondía a Ayame, la hermosa joven parecía estar en el mismo estado de molestia como su padre-

\- Un Misso Ramen de cerdo por favor -Pidio Naruto mirando al viejo caminar a la cocina y comenzar a mover-

\- Por cierto, ¿Traes dinero cierto? -Cuestionó el viejo mientras Naruto se comenzaba a revisar los bolsillos y encontraba que no podía completar ni un bol de ramen-

\- ¿Crees que pueda pagártelo completo más tarde? La abuela Tsunade no me ha pagado aun mí sueldo de la última misión -Dijo Naruto cuando Teuchi dejo los fideos de lado-

\- Lo sabemos, así que hasta que no haya dinero para pagarme todo lo que has comido, no quiero que te presentes de nuevo por aquí Naruto Uzumaki -Sentencio el viejo dejando en completo shock al rubio-

\- Pero, esas eran cortesías que Ayame o tú me daban -Dijo Naruto queriendo defenderse cuando Ayame le apunto con un cucharon-

\- Las cortesías son para amigos de verdad, no para los que atacan de muerte a sus propios compañeros, siempre dijiste que no eras como Sasuke, pero parece que eres quizás peor porque tu intentaste matarlo -Sentenció Ayame haciendo que el joven rubio sintiera como si le estuvieran atravesando el corazón una vez más con un segundo chidori-

\- Yo me encargare de esto Ichiraku-san, descuide -Mencionó una voz con un tono aburrido y despreocupado-

\- Kakashi-sensei -Murmuró el rubio mientras el hombre levantaba la muleta del suelo y se la daba-

\- Naruto, quiero que me acompañes a ver a Hokage-sama, tenemos un tema por tratar y no puede esperar -Menciono aquel hombre con su mirada enfocada en su libro naranja algo completamente normal, sin más explicaciones el rubio comenzó a caminar detrás de su sensei con dirección a la torre del Hokage-

En todo el transcurso del camino Kakashi no le dirigió la palabra a Naruto y eso en verdad fue preocupante, fue entonces que al llegar al despacho de Tsunade, el rubio pudo encontrarse con Jiraiya, Tsunade y Shizune.

\- Bien Kakashi ¿Qué es eso importante que te gustaría tratar con suma urgencia? -Pregunto Tsunade mirando al hombre que traía con él a Naruto-

\- Tsunade-sama, quiero hacer público ante usted, que desde este momento yo Kakashi Hatake, me niego a seguir siendo sensei de Naruto Uzumaki -Exclamo Kakashi haciendo que todos abrieran los ojos con sorpresa al no esperarse una situación como esa-

\- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo Hatake? -Gritó disconforme Tsunade señalando a Kakashi el cual se mantenía serio-

\- Tengo mis motivos Tsunade-sama, solo quería que usted lo supiera en caso de que quiera de que lo escuchara por otros medios -Menciono Kakashi sin mucha importancia listo para irse cuando su rostro se volteó con un sonoro ¨Paff¨-

\- Eres mucho peor que la escoria Kakashi, has destruido todas las expectativas que tenía sobre ti -Dijo Shizune encarando a Kakashi-

\- Naruto ataco a Sasuke y casi lo mata -Respondio Kakashi con seriedad- Dígame usted Tsunade-sama, que es más importante ¿Un heredero de clan o un huérfano problemático sin talento alguno? -Pregunto Kakashi haciendo que todas las ilusiones de Naruto se fueran por el drenaje al ser menospreciado incluso por su propio sensei-

\- Kakashi tiene razón Shizune -Respondió Tsunade sorprendiendo a Jiraiya y su amiga -Es más importante un heredero de clan, un heredero como Naruto, el hijo de Kushina Uzumaki la última Kunoichi del remolino- Dijo Tsunade dejando en completo shock a Kakashi -

\- ¡NO PUEDE HABLAR ENSERIO! -Exclamo con su ojo visible blanco debido a la sorpresa- Se supone que ese niño había muerto en el ataque del Kyubi, eso quiere decir que Naruto es en realidad… -Menciono Kakashi sudando frío -

\- Supongo que el nombre de Kushina te resulto familiar y sabrás con quien estuvo casada -Comento Jiraiya acercándose a Kakashi- Así que escúchame bien Hatake, de ahora en adelante te prohíbo acércate a Naruto, el chico ahora es mi responsabilidad- Sentencio Jiraiya -

\- ¡E-E-Espere Hokage-sama, he cambiado de parecer! -Decía Kakashi que quería arreglar su error- ¡lo pensé mejor y lo mejor es que Naruto siga en el Equipo 7! ¡Si en verdad es el hijo de mi sensei, quiero darle el entrenamiento que merece, le enseñare todo lo que se! -Añadió el para que puedan perdonarlo-

\- No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando, hace unos instantes exigiste que sacaran a Naruto de tu equipo por lastimar a tu alumno estrella pero ahora cambiar de parecer cuando te enteras quienes son sus padres. Nunca creí que cayeras tan bajo, Hatake -dijo Shizune mas que disgustada por el comportamiento del Copy-nin-

\- Tranquila Shizune, voy a cumplir la petición de Kakashi, Naruto ya no formara parte del equipo 7, asignaremos otro genin que haya quedado sin equipo de los exámenes chunin para tomar su lugar, aun así quiero que me escuches bien Kakashi porque si tu o Sasuke cometen una sola falta, por más pequeñita que sea, serán expulsados del programa Shinobi -Sentencio la rubia dejando esta vez pálido a Kakashi pues todo le había salido completamente mal-

\- Naruto, solo tú puedes tener la última palabra de esto, permíteme entrenarte -Dijo Kakashi casi suplicándole al rubio que solo puso una mueca seria-

\- Aquí lo que entiendo es que tú me necesitas más de lo que yo te necesito a ti, además si lo que querías era una conciencia tranquila vete olvidando de ello y carga con toda la maldita culpa de haberme ignorado desde que me conociste -Sentencio Naruto dándole la espalda a Kakashi haciendo que el copy-nin comprendiera que había cometido el error más grande e irreparable de su vida-

\- Una cosa más Kakashi, si tu llegas a revelar los orígenes de Naruto como una especie de chantaje, me encargare de matarte yo mismo -Sentenció Jiraiya-

Fin del flashback…

Naruto bajo la mirada, aquellos dolorosos recuerdos seguían muy frescos pero su mente se distrajo cuando escucho la puerta abrirse y mirar a Shizune entrar de nuevo a la habitación, pero esta esta vez traía un poco de Ramen casero en una bandeja junto a un poco de jugo de naranja, la mujer se acercó con una sonrisa un poco triste y lo coloco en las piernas de Naruto.

\- No soy muy buena cocinando Naruto-kun, mucho menos haciendo eso que te gusta tanto, pero, espero que al menos esto te quite el hambre -Menciono con pena la mujer de cabellos negros-

El rubio miro a Shizune, ella desde el incidente a estado ahí para el apoyándolo e invirtiendo mucho tiempo en el sin que se lo pidiera nadie y ahora ella le preparaba una comida que el adoraba y según él no podría volver a comer nunca más, sin embargo este desprendió los palillos y probo aquel alimento recién hecho para después sonreír.

\- Esta delicioso Shizune-Neesan, es tal como lo prepararía una madre -Mencionó el rubio con una sonrisa que Shizune no había visto en días y eso por alguna razón le hizo muy feliz-

Mientras Naruto y Shizune pasaban un momento muy tranquilo y familiar. En las afueras de la aldea de Konohagakure había un pequeño pueblo donde al parecer su fuente logro encontrar el punto exacto de aquella persona que tanto buscaba.

\- Bien, espero que aquí -En ese momento se escuchó un grito de dolor y se miró a un hombre volar por una ventana cercana a Jiraiya, el Sennin al levantar la mirada notando que por las ventanas de la taberna se miraban luces y sombras de hombres golpeándose, sin más el Sanin ingreso a la taberna para después dar un paso a la izquierda dejando que uno de los clientes saliera volando por la puerta, entonces Jiraiya la miro, cabellos rubios largos y erizados, su espíritu de lucha tal y como lo recordaba y a cada puñetazo que daba una pequeña explosión se podía ver-

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienen? Creí que Konoha tenía buenos luchadores -Se burló la chica cuando a sus espaldas apareció la silueta de Jiraiya-

\- Si no fuera porque te conozco ya te estuviera ligando jajajajaj sigues tan hermosa como siempre mocosa explosiva -Mencionó Jiraiya queriendo romper el hielo con la chica mientras esta apretaba los puños-

\- Tu…. ¡BASTARDOOOO! -Gritó la chica dándose la vuelta para asistir a Jiraiya el cual comenzó a esquivar los puñetazos que la joven le repartía sin la intención de contenerse-

\- Por favor debes tranquilizarte, solo vengo para darte un mensaje -Mencionaba Jiraiya desviando uno de los puñetazos que termino volando una mesa en pedazos-

\- ¡Las cosas que vengan de ti me interesan un comino! -Gritó furiosa la chica soltando otro puñetazo el cual golpeo a Jiraiya haciendo que se sustituyera con una silla que nuevamente fue destruida en pedazos-

\- ¡TSUNADE QUIERE VERTE! -Dijo este esquivando otro puñetazo para terminar acorralado por aquella chica -¡TE TIENE UN ENCARGO! -Gritó Jiraiya a pocos centímetros de ser golpeado por aquella joven rubia-

\- Habla -Pidió esta mientras Jiraiya suspiraba con tranquilidad al ver que se calmó-

Konohagakure…

Era un nuevo día en la aldea de Konoha, y como siempre fiel a su costumbre Naruto se levantó tarde al no tener nada mejor que hacer en sus días de descanso. El rubio estuvo por comenzar a desayunar cuando alguien llamo a la puerta, al abrir la puerta Naruto se encontró con el único joven de su generación que el podría llamar amigo, pues era el único que lo visitaba.

\- Sigues siendo el mismo perezoso de siempre ¿eh? -Pregunto un joven castaño de ojos perlados que llevaba una sudadera color beige y unos pantalones cortos color negro-

\- No molestes Neji, estoy de vacaciones, algo que seguro tu envidias -Remarcó Naruto con una sonrisa burlona-

\- Si, algo que es probable que se termine pronto, Hokage-sama desea verte en su oficina dijo que es importante -Comento Neji -

\- Para que me querrá ver la vieja Tsunade, no es común que me cite tan temprano -Comento para si mismo el rubio-

\- De hecho tienes 3 horas de retraso seguro que en estos momentos quiere matarte por holgazán -Menciono Neji mirando a Naruto el cual se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras sus ojos se volvían blancos-

\- ¡AHHHHHHH! -Gritó el rubio completamente aterrado- SE SUPONE QUE ERES MI AMIGO ¿NO? ¡¿POR QUE NO ME DESPERTASTE?! -Gritó Naruto tomando por las ropas a Neji-

\- Oye tengo 3 horas tocando la puerta de tu casa, además no soy tu madre, no me corresponde despertarte -Mencionó Neji soltándose del agarre para después ver a Naruto vestirse lo más rápido que pudo y salir corriendo en dirección a la torre- El mismo Naruto de siempre -Dijo Neji cerrándole la casa y marchándose-

Naruto corría completamente aterrado por la aldea, algunos se alegraban de verlo tan energético, eso daba indicios de que se comenzaba a sentir mejor y eso significaba habría escándalos como en el pasado.

\- Maldición ese maldito Neji pasándose de listo, mira que le dan una orden de irme a buscar para encontrarme 3 horas tarde, además no es como si yo tuviera el sueño tan pesado como Chouji -Comento Naruto listo para dar vuelta en una esquina cuando de pronto su rostro se comenzó a sentir muy cálido- ¨¿Pero qué rayos?¨ -Se preguntó Naruto cuando apoyo sus manos el algo que parecía enserio grande y blandito-

\- Oye amiguito, quizás si me invitas a comer te doy luz verde para llegar a segunda base -Comentó una voz claramente femenina que hizo a Naruto apartarse un poco y notar que el estaba tocando unos pechos de buen tamaño-

\- ¡AHHHH LO SIENTO, DISCULPA, NO ERA MI INTENCION! -Gritaba Naruto alterado y completamente avergonzado-

Ahora que Naruto la miraba mejor pudo verla y se sonrojo, la joven frente a el resulto ser una hermosa chica de cabellos rubios que terminaban a la altura de su espalda, mientras en su cabella hay un curioso mechón de cabello levantado. Su vestimenta consta de una blusa de mangas cortas café, sobre una playera con corte bajo amarilla, con su símbolo en negro, que se asemeja a un corazón quemándose mientras en su cuello hay una bufanda naranja. Llevaba un cinturón café con una hebilla, un bolso y una tela café debajo una blanca que cubre la parte de atrás de su cadera. El mismo corazón quemándose aparece en esta tela. Utiliza unos shorts negros. Utiliza unas botas altas, con una pequeña plataforma, y unas calcetas naranjas de diferentes altos.

\- Jajajaja tranquilo Gaki no es para tanto, además no creo que fuera la primera vez que tocas en par de pechos o ¿Si? -Pregunto aquella joven de ojos lilas mientras sonreía, para después notar que el chico se estaba poniendo muy rojo- oh parece que sí lo era jajajaja y dime- Menciono la joven poniéndose a espalda de Naruto -¿Te gusto como se sintió?- Preguntó esta joven avergonzando un poco más a Naruto- Bueno ya que tocaste mis pechos lo menos que puedo hacer es presentarme para que me conozcas, mucho gusto mi nombre es Yang Xiao Long y a partir de hoy viviré en Konoha- Se presentó la chica estirando su mano-

CONTINUARA…


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que había actualizado algo, eh estado muy ocupado y apenas tengo tiempo pero les prometo una actualización masiva para el final del mes con los fics que más me han pedido.

Bien no los quiero aburrir así que comencemos con esto…

La llegada del Dragon, Konoha cuídate…

Pequeños y leves golpecitos se podían escuchar en el despacho de la Hokage, Shizune estaba parada al lado de su maestra quien se miraba algo nerviosa usando la punta de su dedo siendo logrando crear aquel sonido de golpes contra la madera de su escritorio, la secretaria giró su rostro para notar a Jiraiya cruzado de brazos y recargado contra una ventana, normalmente en ese momento el Sennin ya estaría haciéndole una que otra insinuación a su maestra.

\- Tsunade-sama ¿Usted se encuentra bien? -Shizune algo preocupada le preguntó a su maestra por su extraño comportamiento, pues en esos momentos estaría descansando con un buen sake-

\- Sí, estoy bien, es solo que… Naruto se está tardando demasiado, ¿Estas segura que le avistaste a Neji de que le diera mi recado? -Preguntó la rubia mientras miraba a la morena que asintió a sus palabras-

\- Si Hokage-sama, Neji fue a casa de Naruto-kun a despertarlo ya que yo no pude llegar por que se me había hecho tarde -Explicó la morena mirando a rubia de forma tranquila pero con mucha curiosidad con respecto a lo que la tenía en tal estado-

\- Iré a ver dónde se metió el Gaki -Dijo Jiraiya poniéndose de pie- Si veo a tu sabes quién, también la traeré aquí, solo espero que no se ponga testaruda y me mande al carajo- Se quejó el Gama Sennin dando un salto por la ventana dispuesto a buscar a Naruto-

\- Tsunade-sama ¿Por qué es tan importante la llegada de esa persona que Jiraiya-sama y usted esperan? -Preguntó su asistenta sacándole un pesado suspiro a la Senju-

\- Ella… es la nueva sensei de Naruto -Explicó la oji miel con la imagen de aquella persona en su cabeza-

\- Creí que Jiraiya-sama seria quien entrenaría a Naruto-kun, ¿Acaso yo conozco a esta Sempai? -Preguntó curiosa la morena a su sensei quien prefirió evadir la pregunta-

\- Shizune, no tengo ganas de hablar de eso, ahora como veo que esto tardara, tráeme los informes de las misiones rango B por favor -Pidió la rubia a su asistenta quien solo asintió para realizar su trabajo, sin embargo estaba algo preocupada por esas reacciones en los Sennin-

Mientras tanto en un local de dangos se podía ver a Naruto y Yang mientras la rubia disfrutaba de una ración grande de Dangos con extra salsa y un buen sake para poder calmar su sed.

\- Es muy…. Lindo de tu parte el haberme invitado a comer Gaki ¿Tanto deseas llegar a segunda base? -Preguntó con una sonrisa burlona aquella hermosa rubia que Naruto se había encontrado hace unos minutos-

\- Oye no digas ese tipo de cosas, ¿Qué clase de chico me crees? -Preguntó Naruto mirando a la hermosa rubia que se llevó un dedo a la barbilla-

\- De los que… tocan pechos y después buscan disculparse con sobornos -Mencionó con una sonrisa Yang-

\- ¡YO NO TE ESTOY SOBORNANDO! TE INVITE A COMER COMO UN MODO DE DISCULPA- Grito el rubio hiperventilándose por la actitud juguetona de la rubia-

\- Ya, Ya, tranquilo Naruto-san, solo estoy jugando, la verdad es que pareces muy divertido -Dijo Yang calmando al Uzumaki, pues no era común que le dijeran esa clase de cumplidos-

\- En… ¿Enserio crees que soy divertido? -Preguntó Naruto mirando a Yang beber directamente de la botella mientras unas gotas del Sake bajaban por su barbilla y se metían por su escote-

\- Si, también te creo lindo y pervertido -Volvió a burlarse Yang haciendo que Naruto volvería a molestarse- bueno, bueno, no eres un pervertido, pero tu presentación fue muy original para mi gusto ¿Acaso siempre te encuentras en los lugares y momentos equivocados? -pregunto Yang cuando Naruto recordó algunas presentaciones muy curiosas que terminaban en desastre-

\- Quizás… no estás muy alejada de la realidad - Mencionó Naruto con una gota de sudor bajando de su nuca-

\- Que tal si… -La joven de un bocado se termina 3 de las bolas de carne para después centrar su atención en el chico rubio- Me cuentas un poco de ti- Comentó Yang mientras Naruto no sabía que decir exactamente-

\- Bueno, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki soy un shinobi grado Gennin y estuve en el equipo 7 hasta que me sacaron de el -Mencionó con algo de malestar al recordar esos momentos y eso logró llamar la atención de la joven rubia-

\- ¿Porque fue que te sacaron Naruto? -Preguntó curiosa la rubia-

\- Porque al idiota de mi ex-sensei, sí que se le podía llamar sensei, me creía muy peligroso como para estar en el equipo y encima, lastimar a su alumno estrella -Dijo molesto el chico apretando los puños pues el daño ya estaba hecho- Pero eso no me importa ya, soy un Naruto nuevo y nadie me impedirá que llegue a mi meta de convertirme en el ninja más poderoso de la aldea- Sentencio el rubio cruzándose de brazos-

\- Eso me agrada, por más difícil que este la situación no debes rendirte nunca, un verdadero guerrero siempre debe seguir adelante y ver por sus intereses sin importarle las críticas de los demás, pues el plantearte objetivos y acercarte hasta superarlos son los que determinaran su tenacidad -Explicó Yang sorprendiendo a Naruto de que alguien pensara como el- Bueno como hoy es un día especial hare algo, como me has caído muy bien Naruto, yo, Yang Xiao Long, hija del Gran Dragon del Oeste te tomare como aprendiz y te ayudare a cumplir tus objetivos- Mencionó la joven con una sonrisa-

\- ¿Eres Kunoichi? -Preguntó Naruto sorprendido, pues no esperaba que una joven tan hermosa se dedicara al oficio del ninja-

\- La verdad no, no lo soy, yo era una mercenaria, pero como te dije anteriormente, una persona fue a buscarme para que me afiliara a la aldea, así que me veras muy seguido por aquí Erokitsune-kun- Mencionó Yang pellizcándole una mejilla al pequeño rubio-

\- ¡Espera! Yang-san, eso duele mucho -Mencionó el rubio cuando Yang le estiraba más la mejilla -¡Ite! ¡ite! ¡ite! ¡ite! ¡ITEEEE! -Gritó el rubio ante la mirada traviesa de Yang-

\- Basta de Yang-san, no seas tan formal, puedes llamarme Yang-chan si lo deseas -Dijo la rubia- Si me lo prometes te juro que te voy a soltar -Comentó divertida la rubia-

\- Lo… Lo prometo Yang-chan -Mencionó el rubio con dolor mientras la hermosa rubia le soltaba la mejilla y Naruto se sobaba el área afectada-

En ese momento por el local entro Jiraiya que logro ver a Naruto, el hombre sabía que desde que le habían ¨vetado¨ de Ichikarus Ramen el chico debía buscar un buen lugar para comer y fue cuando se decidió por los dangos ya que Anko le había hablado muy bien del lugar.

\- Así que aquí estas Gaki, oye estas muy retrasado y Tsunade comenzaba a preocuparse ¿Se puede saber por qué tardaste tanto? -Preguntó Jiraiya cuando miro que el chico no estaba solo, solo podía ver a una hermosa chica de cabellos rubios haciéndole compañía- Ooooye Naruto, no me dijiste que ya habías puesto el ojo en un nuevo cuerpecito, quizas le permitas al viejo Jiraiya conocer a… -En ese momento los ojos de la joven habían pasado de purpuras a rojos con solo escuchar la voz del viejo Sennin-

\- ¿Quieres repetir eso en mi cara? -Cuestionó Yang haciendo que Jiraiya se pusiera azul de miedo al notar aquellos ojos rojos mientras el Sennin comenzaba a sudar-

\- Ya… ¡Yang! -Dijo este con mucho miedo -OYE GAKI ¿QUE SE SUPONE QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO CON ELLA? LA TRAJE A KONOHA PARA QUE SE CONVIRTIERA EN TU SENSEI, ¡NO PARA QUE TE LA LIGARAS Y TE LA TRAJERAS A COMER!- Gritó Jiraiya entre molesto y aterrado porque ahora su vida corría mucho peligro -.

\- ¿Sensei? -Preguntó curioso el rubio pues no comprendía del todo la situación, hasta que miro a Yang comenzando a lanzarle puñetazos a Jiraiya, el gama Sennin se encargaba de desviarlos para evitar salir herido haciendo que los puñetazos golpearan sillas y mesas haciéndoles crear explosiones-

\- ¿Yang quieres calmarte? -Pidió Jiraiya quien hacia todo lo posible por detener a la rubia, pero esta ya había entrado en el modo… Voy a matarte, sin embargo algo le impidió seguir atacando al Sennin-

\- Yang-chan cálmate un poco, no sé por qué atacas a Ero-sennin, pero debes detenerte, estas destruyendo el restaurante -Dijo el rubio cuando los ojos de Yang al verlo regresaron a la normalidad-

Yang tomó la muñeca de Naruto y lo saco de ahí no queriendo estar más tiempo en el restaurante donde dejaron a Jiraiya.

\- Sera demasiado difícil tratar con ella ahora que está en Konoha, espero que Tsunade no se haya equivocado al quererla aquí -Dijo el Sennin cuando sintió una mano en el hombro y miro a un hombre con una sonrisa y mirada con un brillo siniestro mientras le daba un papel y se sobaba las manos-

\- Me parece que aquella hermosa rubia es amiga suya Jiraiya-sama y para un escritor tan reconocido como usted no creo que sea problema pagar la comida y los daños causados -Decía este cuando Jiraiya quedaba completamente en blanco al ver la cuenta que la rubia le había dejado-

\- ¡AHHHHHH! ¿QUÉ TANTO COMIO ESA MOCOSA? -Gritó Jiraiya al ver la cifra por los daños causados- Me iré a la banca rota -Lloró el peliblanco sacando un pergamino donde invocó efectivo haciendo que el dueño tuviera símbolos de efectivo por pupilas-

La pareja de rubios comenzó a correr, o mejor dicho fue Yang quien estaba arrastrando a Naruto ya que este ni tiempo tenía de mover las piernas debido a que la fuerza de Yang le hacía ondear en el aire como bandera.

\- ¡Espera! ¡Yang-chan debes tranquilizarte! ¡Me vas a romper el brazo! -Gritaba Naruto hasta que Yang se detuvo cercana al centro de Konoha donde muchos aldeanos miraban con curiosidad a la rubia y a Naruto quien estaba algo pálido por el viaje-

\- Naruto ¿Estás bien? -Preguntó Yang mirando como el chico tenía los ojos en blanco y un pequeño fantasmita salía de su boca-

Todos alrededor miraron como la rubia cargo a Naruto en la espalda hasta, la rubia se miraba algo desorientada pero algunos aldeanos con mucho gusto le ayudaron indicándole el camino a el parque para poder sentarse y recostar a al Uzumaki hasta que recobrar el conocimiento.

El aire soplaba creando frescas brisas moviéndole el cabello, un muy agradable aroma a cítricos llegaba a su nariz, abrió los ojos lentamente para ver a Yang quien le acariciaba la cabeza de forma inconsciente mientras miraba un grupo de niños jugar tranquilamente. El joven rubio se levantó llamando la atención de Yang.

\- Que bueno que despiertas Naruto, comenzaba a pensar que me usarías de almohada por 2 horas más -Dijo Yang de forma burlona haciendo que Naruto se sonrojara con pena -Lamento que entraras en shock, es solo que… no quería ver a Jiraiya, el forma parte de una vida que eh intentado dejar en el olvido -Mencionó la joven con una mirada triste-

\- Bueno, sé que Ero-sennin puede ser un hombre abusivo y molesto, pero es muy buena persona -Dijo Naruto queriendo convencer a Yang quien desvió la mirada con algo de dolor-

\- Tú no sabes cómo es en verdad -Murmuró Yang abrazando sus rodillas y desviando la mirada- Naruto… te contare una historia que me contaron hace hace mucho tiempo -Mencionó la rubia llamando la atención del chico- Hace mucho tiempo una pareja de ninjas muy poderosa decidió viajar por el mundo juntos, ambos se amaban profundamente, pero debían mantener las apariencias debido a que uno de ellos forma parte de un clan y aun cuando ambos tenían el mismo rango no aceptaban su amor. Con el pasar de los años esos dos ninjas no pudieron soportarlo más y se entregaron en cuerpo y alma, de ese momento de pasión y amor nació un bebé, un bebé que fue amado y cuidado pro al menos 12 años, este se convirtió en una jovencita que apenas tenía control de chakra y capacidades de combate, sus padres discutían mucho a sus espaldas y ella lo sabía, uno decía que debían dejar a su hija para que viajara y ganara experiencia por sí sola, el otro decía que aún era muy joven para dejarle sola, pero aparte de ellos estuvo una tercera persona, este era hermano mayor del padre, decía que se dejaran de ridiculeces que él podía mantener a la chica sin embargo al final ambos terminaron estando de acuerdo y abandonaron a su hija, la chica despertó un día sola y con una carta donde le decían aquellos que se decían sus padres que tenía que ganar experiencia de su mano que confiaban en ella y sabían que no les decepcionaría, la chica estaba aterrada, no sabía que hacer su conocimiento en ninjutsu estaba por debajo del básico, su fuerza no era ni siquiera necesaria para defenderse de chicas de su edad, pasaron dos días y la pobre sufrió hambre y cuando pensó encontrar a alguien que le ayudaría, resulto que se trataban traficantes de blancas, la atraparon y buscaron prepararla para vender a la jovencita a un buen precio, de no ser por un amable hombre que le rescato junto a otras chicas, cuando la jovencita se dio cuenta, su salvador era la misma persona que había discutido con sus padres, su tío la recato y la crio brindándole una vida tranquila hasta que la chica le pidió que le entrenase para encarar a sus padres, hasta ahora la niña cada vez que los mira se vuelve una poderosa máquina de golpear que se niega a hablar con ellos -Contó la rubia con un voz triste-

\- Bueno Yang-chan, yo… esa historia fue muy impactante, de alguna forma, pude identificarme con ella, yo siempre eh sido huérfano y no eh tenido mucha gente interesada en mi bienestar, desde que tengo memoria siempre eh estado solo buscando la manera de que otros me noten, es por eso que deseo ser el más fuerte, quiero ganarme el respeto y la admiración de todos, quiero poder proteger a las pocas personas que sé que valen la pena para mí, de haber podido, hubiera ayudado a la niña de esa historia, le hubiera dicho que nunca se rindiera pues el camino será muy duro y tortuoso, pero la recompensa será grande al final, esa niña debería de aprender a perdonar aquellos que en su pasado la lastimaron, de lo contrario la herida solo estará ahí y nunca sanara -Explicó Naruto sorprendiendo a la rubia por unas palabras tan maduras para un chico de su edad-

Ambos rubios se miraron y Yang de forma juguetona puso su mano en la cabeza de Naruto para desordenarle los cabellos, no sabía como pero este Gaki sabía hacerla sentir bien.

\- Bueno supongo que tenemos que ir a la torre del Hokage, ya aplazamos mucho el tiempo y solo atraso lo inevitable y si Jiraiya no baka dijo la verdad entonces significa que me convertiré en tu sensei Naruto -Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa al rubio el cual asentía-

\- ¿Entonces si serás mi sensei podrías enseñarme a dar esos golpes explosivos? -Preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa haciendo reír a Yang-

\- Lo siento Naruto ese es mi sello especial, pero si te portas bien, me invitas a cenar debes en cuando te prometo que te llevare a conocer a mi querido maestro y casi padre, El dragón del Oeste para que él te ayude con un -Dijo Yang haciendo que el Uzumaki entrecerrara los ojos, parecía que Yang iba a ser un poco abusiva con el después de todo-

Ambos se encontraban caminando en dirección a la torre, Naruto era un tanto insistente con el querer aprender esos golpes explosivos, sin embargo las palabras de Naruto se vieron interrumpidas cuando se topó con una de las personas que le habían traicionado, Yang pudo sentir una tensión en el ambiente al ver la mirada que el rubio le estaba dando a aquella chica que estaba un tanto nerviosa.

\- Na… Naruto-kun -Dijo aquella joven de cabellos azules cortos y con dos largos mechones que llegaban por debajo de su barbilla mientras un flequillo recto tapaba su frente. Sus ojos son blancos una característica típica de su clan y su piel era tan blanca como las nubes. Su vestimenta consta de una chaquea color crema con el símbolo del fuego en ambas mangas, lleva unos pantalones azules y unas sandalias estilo shinobi en color azul, mientras su banda shinobi estaba amarrada en el cuello-

\- ¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece Hinata? -Preguntó Naruto un tanto rudo con la chica la cual dio un pequeño salto por la forma tan fría en la que se dirigía a el-

\- Yo… yo solo quería saber si… -Decía está agachando la mirada pues de cierta forma estaba algo intimidada-

\- Hinata no puedo esperar a que te decidas por hablar ¿Vas a decirme algo sí o no? -Preguntó el rubio mirando a la chica para después suspirar- Yang-chan, vámonos- Pidió Naruto haciendo que la Hyuga mirara a la hermosa rubia quien asintió y de forma juguetona le abrazo el cuello que se comenzó a quejar por la forma tan brusca de jugar- Yang-sensei espera eso duele -Decía el rubio quejándose por los tratos de la Xiao Long-

\- Eres una nena, ya verás que te convertiré en hombre cuando menos te des cuenta Naruto -Decía está entre risas, sin embargo aquellas palabras no le gustaron a Hinata quien no tardo en mal entender la situación-

\- Qui ¿Quién eres tú? -Cuestionó Hinata mirando a la rubia la cual curiosa parpadeo señalándose a sí misma- ¿Porque estas molestando a Naruto-kun? -Preguntó la Hyuga lista para entrar en combate-

\- ¿Yo? -Preguntó la hermosa rubia parpadeando algo confundida por el extraño comportamiento de aquella chica que había cambiado tan drásticamente, Hinata solo asintió esperando su respuesta- Me llamo Yang Xiao Long, vine para…-Dijo la rubia cuando la Hyuga le interrumpió-

\- Silencio -Ordenó Hinata molesta-

\- Oye, tu amiga es muy rarita -Susurró la Xiao Long a Naruto quien seguía con la mirada fría a la Hyuga-

\- No sé quién seas, o porque estas junto a Naruto-kun pero no creas que te permitiré estar haciéndole daño a Naruto-kun -Mencionó Hinata dejando completamente confundida a Yang-

\- Wow wow wow, tranquila no sé qué es lo que piensas pero yo solo estoy jugando con el -Menciono la rubia queriendo calmar a Hinata, pero esta sin querer escuchar de razones se lanzó contra la rubia sin embargo para Yang era fácil evadir esos ataques- ¿Oye quieres dejar de atacarme? En primera no sé por qué estás tan enojada -Cuestionó la rubia evadiendo los golpes de la Hyuga los cuales comenzaban a tomar velocidades un poco más aceleradas dificultándole un poco las cosas a Yang, hasta que esta se detuvo quedando a una distancia prudente de la rubia-

\- ¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! -Gritó Naruto cuando 2 clones aparecieron, el rubio y sus clones se pusieron frente a Yang para evitar que Hinata hiciera más contra Yang-

\- Na… Naruto ¿Qué estás haciendo? -Cuestionó Hinata un poco molesta y confundida por el ataque del Uzumaki-

\- Hinata será mejor que te controles, no sé ni me importa la razón por la que estas atacando a todas las chicas que se me acercan pero no pienso permitir que tu… -Decía Naruto mientras un grupo de gente se comenzaba a meter para ver lo que ocurría en ese lugar, sin embargo Yang golpeo los clones del rubio desapareciéndolos para caminar lentamente y ponerse frente a Naruto- Yang-sensei… -Menciono el rubio al ver a la joven de cabellos dorados adoptar una pose de combate-

\- Naruto si esta chica quiere pelear le concederé su deseo asi que por favor no te metas en esto -Pidió la rubia con una voz tan seria como cuando se enfrentó a Jiraiya- Y tú, si quieres enserio lastimarme te dejare usar armas -Sentenció la Xiao Long mientras Hianta adoptaba su pose de combate y activaba su Byakugan lista para entrar en combate -.

Varios ambos llegaron a ver lo que sucedía, en como la invitada de la Hokage estaba causando un alboroto y por lo que miraban había estado provocando a la princesa Hyuga.

\- Alto… -Dijo Jiraiya deteniendo tanto a Anbu como Shinobi- Tomare la responsabilidad de lo que ocurra, pero no interfieran en este combate, solo lograrían hacerla enojar y entonces si la cosa se pondrá muy fea -Dijo Jiraiya dejando preocupados a los anbu-

Yang comenzó a correr contra Hinata, su expresión era de seriedad pura mientras que Hinata estaba dispuesta a proteger a Naruto de cualquiera que le quisiera hacer daño, pasando por alto que ella lo había traicionado como todos los demás de su generación.

La rubia lanzo un puñetazo potenciado de chakra el cual recreaba pequeñas explosiones que hicieron Hinata tomar distancia para mantenerse segura, ella enfoco su mirada en las manos de Yang y miraba grandes cantidades de chakra que fluían con rapidez en sus manos.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Creí que querías pelear -Dijo Yang mirando a la chica que no dudo en regresar al ataque cargando chakra en sus palmas y lanzando impulsos de chakra para poder distraer un poco a la rubia y atacarle con más facilidad, Yang notando esto saltó hacia atrás al usando el estilo de artista marcial-

\- ¡DEJA DE MOVERTE! -Gritó Hinata llevando sus manos a su porta kunais para lanzarlos directamente a Yang, la rubia hizo fluir un chakra rojo en sus puños haciendo que sus brazaletes crecieran y comenzara a golpear los kunai creando explosiones que los desviaban sin embargo entre esos kunais también había shuriken los cuales rozaron la mejilla de Yang dejando leves cortes que hacia la sangre deslizarse lentamente-

\- Deberás hacer algo mejor si quieres… -En ese momento Yang miro como uno de sus dorados cabellos caía lentamente hasta tocar el suelo, fue cuando Hinata tomo una posición que Naruto reconoció al instante, las manos de Hyuga brillaban en un azul aprovecho su distracción para lanzarse sobre la rubia y golpear el hombro de esta, más y más golpes comenzaron a llegar golpeando pecho, brazos espalda cuello para después mirarse a Yang caer al suelo con esa mirada perdida-

Sin embargo hubo una fuerte explosión que llamo la atención de todos cuando se miró a Yang poniéndose de pie mientras un chakra rojizo/amarillo salía de su cuerpo, los ojos purpuras fueron remplazados por rojos y después chocó sus puños causando una explosión, Hinata estaba asombrada porque esa chica no debería de tener chakra.

\- Eres un ¡MONSTRUO! -Gritó está lanzándose contra Hinata, el charka en sus puños se miraba con fluidez sorprendiendo incluso a Jiraiya pues se notaba que esto terminaría mal -.

\- ¡Kaiten! -Gritó Hinata queriendo protegerse de la chica, pero quedo en shock cuando los puños de la rubia traspasaron aquella cúpula de chakra para después recibir el puñetazo potenciado con una explosión para después golpear en la mejilla a Hianta y hacerla volar por los aires-

Los anbus bajaron para buscar a Hinata y confirmar que estaba bien, mientras que Yang se daba la vuelta notando todo el público que había hecho.

\- Mercenarios más fuertes eh enfrentado -Se quejó poniéndose unas gafas oscuras- Naruto hora de irnos -Comento la rubia para que ambos rubios se encaminaran a la torre ya habían perdido mucho tiempo-

Jiraiya suspiro con pesadez, sería mejor llegar a la oficina de Tsunade donde encontró a la rubia quien se miraba un poco molesta.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? -Cuestionó la Senju mirando a Jiraiya-

\- Pagando gastos y cuidando a una niña malcriada -Se quejó el viejo Sennin cuando miraron la puerta abrirse y entrar por ella a Yang y Naruto, Tsunade se impresiono de ver lo hermosa que se había puesto aquella mocosa en el tiempo que tenía sin verla-

\- Naruto, me alegra que estés aquí -Dijo Tsunade para ver a Yang- También estoy muy feliz de verte a ti Yang, ¿Cómo has estado? -Preguntó Tsunade con una sonrisa-

\- Mira Tsunade porque no nos evitamos la plática de, oh mi pequeña hija estoy tan feliz de verte ven a darle un abrazo a mami, para mejor pasar a lo de ser Sensei de Naruto -Respondió Yang de brazos cruzados dejando en shock a Shizune y Naruto y muy dolida a Tsunade por sus palabras-

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos, sinceramente les debo una gran disculpa por dejar mis historias tan abandonadas, se que suena a excusa pero mis tiempos en la universidad, la familia, el gimnasio uno que otro videojuego salvaje llamando mi atención y enviciándome hasta terminarlo, desvían mucho mi mente de ustedes los seguidores de mis historias.

En fin, tengo 2 semanas de vacaciones e intentaré aprovecharlas para mínimo actualizar unas cuanta de mis historias, así que, piensen bien 1 historia para actualizar el día de mañana, no me sugieran 2 o los mandare a la goma y actualizare lo que yo quiera jajajaja…

Pero enserio chicos, si quieren una siguiente actualización pidan solo 1 para actualizarla pues si me piden dos en el mismo mensaje se me ocurrirán dos tramas al mismo tiempo y no me concentrare en ninguna de las dos, así que lo haremos por votación, una vez aclarado esto disfruten el capítulo…

Cap.3 Conociéndonos Mejor…

La habitación estaba en completo silencio, Naruto estaba en shock, ¿Cómo era eso posible? La abuela Tsunade y el viejo pervertido tenían una hija. Naruto miraba fijamente a Jiraiya quien se mantenía tranquilo, por el lado de Tsunade, la mujer se sentía dolida por las palabras de la rubia quien lucía indiferente a la presencia de aquellas dos personas.

\- Saben que, no tengo tiempo para esto, solo denme una de esas bandas shinobi y me encargare de Naruto -Sentenció Yang cruzada de brazos para ver como la mujer metía su mano en un cajón donde estiro la mano mostrando una banda shinobi de color negro para que la rubia menor la tomara y se retirara pues no tenía la paciencia para tratar con esas dos personas- Gaki nos vamos tenemos mucho por hacer –Ordenó Yang a Naruto saliendo de ahí mientras que Jiraiya y Tsunade estaban en completo silencio, Jiraiya miro a Naruto y asintió en silencio haciendo al joven Uzumaki retirarse-.

La Senju se dejó caer en su silla para verse como sacaba una botella de Sake, Shizune estaba por intervenir para después verse como Jiraiya se interponía entre la secretaria y la líder de la aldea.

\- Me encargare de ella, sigue con tu trabajo –Mencionó Jiraiya a Shizune la cual miraba a Tsunade, la Senju se miraba muy herida después de la visita de su hija, la morena deseaba hablar con su maestra para saber qué es lo que estaba pasando pero, quizás no era el mejor momento, lo mejor sería que las cosas se calmaran un poco-.

Mientras por las calles se miraba como caminaba una muy molesta Yang, en ese momento, el joven Uzumaki quería preguntarle qué es lo que había ocurrido y si era verdad que era hija de Tsunade y el viejo Jiraiya.

\- Naruto, me siento algo estresada, dime ¿hay algún lugar donde podamos tomar un baño juntos? –Pregunto Yang haciendo que Naruto quedara completamente en shock-.

\- Un… ¿Un Baño? –Cuestionó el rubio completamente colorado -.

Cuando menos se dieron cuenta Naruto se encontraba en una tina al aire libre con agua caliente el cual estaba sonrojado y con una toalla cubriendo sus partes nobles mientras que este apenas se creía lo que estaba ocurriéndole.

\- ¿Ya estás listo Naruto? Por quei ahí voy –Menciono Yang mientras que el corazón de Naruto se aceleraba al momento en que miraba en dirección a la puerta mirando una silueta que se acercaba lentamente, cuando la silueta se apareció se podía ver como Yang tenía su cuerpo cubierto por una toalla que apenas cubría sus enormes pechos, además de que la toalla apenas cubría sus glúteos, mientras el cabello de Yang estaba amarrado en una coleta de caballo- Bien, veamos esa espalda- Comento Yang con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba con una sonrisa traviesa-.

\- Espere… Yang-sensei, yo puedo bañarme solo –Comentó Naruto muy intimidado intentando retroceder para después verse como la sombra de Yang le cubría poco a poco-.

Mientras tanto en la entrada del establecimiento se miraba como Sakura e Ino caminaban para disfrutar de su reservación en las aguas termales, cuando la dueña les detuvo el paso.

\- Oh perdone, Ino Yamanaka, hice una reservación para dos personas hace 2 semanas –Dijo la linda rubia entregando un ticket a la dueña-.

\- Lo siento mucho señorita Yamanaka pero los baños fueron rentados y se me pidió que no dejara entrar a absolutamente nadie, le daremos un reembolso del 30% como una disculpa a lo ocurrido y le agendaremos otro dia –Comento la dueña regresándole el ticket a una shockeada Ino y Sakura-.

\- ¡¿QUEEE!? PERO SI ESTA ES LA UNICA NOCHE DE LA SEMANA QUE PUEDO TRATARME BIEN, ¿QUIEN ES TAN MALDITAMENTE RICO COMO PARA ALQUILAR TODAS LAS AGUAS TERMALES Y HACER TAN RIDICULA PETICION? –Exclamaba molesta la linda joven rubia-.

\- Una viajera muy linda y su joven novio… ¿Como se llama?… a si Naruto Uzumaki –Comento la mujer haciendo que Ino y Sakura quedaran hechas de piedra-.

\- Esto es increíble, parece que ese pervertido idiota supo aprovecharse de que Hinata siente algo por el, permítame entrar solo unos minutos para poner en lugar a ese grandísimo Baka –Pidió Sakura mirando a la encargada-.

\- La señorita Hyuga no se encuentra en este lugar –Menciono la mujer cuando una pared voló en pedazos mirándose como aparecía Naruto deslizándose por el suelo cuando una figura callo encima de él mirándose nada más y nada menos que a Yang-.

\- ¡SOY TU SENSEI Y SI DIGO QUE EM DEJES LAVAR TU ESPALDA, ES POR QUE ME DEJARAS LAVAR TU ESPALDA ENTIENDES! –Decía Yang con sus ojos rojos mientras restregaba sus pechos llenos de jabón en la espalda del rubio al cual le salía un fantasmita blanco por su boca mientras que el rubio estaba inconsciente -.

Las jóvenes Kunoichi y la dueña estaban sorprendidas al ver aquel par de melones frotándose contra el cuerpo del inconsciente Naruto, para que dé un momento a otro Yang notara lo que hacía mientras sus ojos regresaban a su color púrpura natural.

\- Perdón por eso, creo que me deje llevar lo pagare completo –Dijo Yang sacando un fajo de billetes entre sus pechos entregándoselos a la dueña-.

La mujer tomo los billetes y minutos más tarde Naruto y Yang abandonaron el lugar, donde el rubio caminaba con una mano en la espalda dando una vista cómica pues parecía un anciano caminando muy lento mientras la hermosa rubia le seguía con sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

\- ¿Acaso piensas seguirme todo el día? –Cuestionó el joven rubio con algo de malestar mirando de reojo a Yang-.

\- Eres mi alumno, tengo que estar cuidando de ti y ver que no hagas tonterías, además no tengo un lugar donde quedarme, pesaba quedarme contigo –Explicó Yang con una sonrisa haciendo que a Naruto le temblara una ceja por lo despreocupada que era su sensei, quizás más que el idiota de Kakashi- Ademas, te contare una historia muy genial llamada, el Dragón del Oeste- Comento Yang con una sonrisa llamando la atención del Uzumaki-.

Mientras el par de rubios caminaba por la aldea en dirección a la casa del Uzumaki, en un lugar muy lejano con la frontera Sunagakure y Kumogakure se miraba como en un pueblo un viejo hombre caminaba con un algodón de azúcar en sus manos, este llevaba puesto un traje tradicional de color verde mientras un sombrero cubría su calva.

\- Que mal que mi pequeña dragoncita no este por aquí, a ella le encantaba celebrar el día del hombre en llamas –Comentó este mirando como un montón de niños comían dulces y se burlaban de una pequeña niña por no tener un dulce, fue cuando este hombre se acercó con una sonrisa en su rostro y le dio su algodón de azúcar- Las niñas no deben llorar, pierden toda su belleza, anda come esto y diviértete pequeña -Dijo el hombre haciendo sonreír a la niña que se fue corriendo con su algodón de azúcar muy feliz haciendo sonreír al hombre-.

\- Así que aquí estas, viejo –Mencionó una voz joven a la cual hizo al hombre voltearse para encontrar una figura enfundada en un traje negro con una máscara azul de demonio-.

\- Es extraño encontrarte por estos rumbos, ¿A que debo el honor de encontrarme con el mercenario más sigiloso de todos? –Preguntó el hombre anciano con curiosidad-.

\- Tengo noticias sobre tu protegida, está en Konoha, quizás debas ir a verla, pues eh escuchado que sus demonios están ahí –Comentó con tranquilidad el ninja misterioso-.

\- Tarde o temprano mi Yang deberá enfrentarles cara a cara sin la necesidad de ser una bomba de tiempo, tu caso era similar Espíritu azul o debería decir… Querido Sobrino -Mencionó el hombre cuando aquel sujeto comenzó a caminar dándole la espalda-.

\- Eh dejado de vivir en el pasado, mi nueva vida me mantiene tranquilo y con paz, te sugiero que hagas lo mismo -Menciono este mientras que desaparecía de un salto dejando atrás al hombre que solo miraba hacia el aire donde desapareció aquel muchacho-.

De regreso en Konoha, se miraba como las luces de la torre del Hokage seguían encendidas, dentro se podía ver como Tsunade estaba desparramada en el escritorio jugando con una copa vacía mientras a su alrededor había tres botellas de Sake, en la ventana se encontraba Jiraiya escribiendo en una libreta, este debes en cuando le miraba de reojo para evitar que se fuera a pasar.

\- No abras la cuarta, ya sería demasiado y estarás con una resaca que ni tu podrás quitarte mañana –Mencionó Jiraiya mirando a Tsunade-.

\- No pedí tu opinión, además sirve que me olvido de mi miseria y que mi hija me odia a muerte –Respondió Tsunade con una mueca de desagrado dedicándosela al Sanin de los sapos-.

\- ¿Fue una decisión estúpida cierto? –Preguntó el peliblanco con una sonrisa amarga- Debí de cuidar más a mi pequeña en vez de interesarme por una profecía que no llego a cumplirse –Explicaba el hombre mirando a la mujer- Quizás pueda convencerla de que te perdone, puedo echarme toda la culpa, si tú quieres -Menciono el hombre mientras que la rubia se levantaba de manera torpe mientras se tambaleaba al caminar hasta llegar a donde Jiraiya para caerle con bastante peso-.

\- Quizás estoy muy borracha, pero no quiero que lo hagas, lucharemos juntos por su perdón, no quiero que ella te odie también, ¿Qué caso tiene que solo yo reciba su perdón? –Preguntó la rubia- Somos sus padres, eres mi esposo, hagamos esto juntos o enserio me voy a sentir lo que nos queda de vida -Explicó Tsunade con sus síntomas de ebriedad-.

\- Tus pechos se sienten más duros que hace años, ¿Acaso usas tus Jutsus para que me siga fijando en ti? –Cuestionó divertido el viejo Sanin haciendo que una vena palpitara en la sien de Tsunade quien estaba a punto de darle la paliza de su vida pero decidió controlarse-.

\- No lo arruines y cierra tu pervertida boca –Ordenó Tsunade cerrando sus ojos mientras que el hombre sonreía pues desde que sucedió todo eran muy escasos los momentos que podían pasar así, Jiraiya se quedó contemplando el cielo mientras el aroma a alcohol y perfume de mujer inundaban su nariz -.

Por su parte Naruto y Yang estaban sentados uno frente al otro, el rubio llevaba sus clásicas pijamas blancas con su gorro de foca en la cabeza, mientras que Yang con una camiseta naranja de delgados tirantes que resaltaba su gran escote, además de llear unos cortos shorts negros que llegaban a medio muslo dando una buena vista de sus piernas, Naruto había logrado ignorar la gran vista que su sensei le regalaba mientras que escuchaba el culminar de una grandiosa historia sobre el poderoso Dragón del Oeste.

\- El pueblo estaba ardiendo y solo quedaban él y el malvado emperador Fenix, se miraban fijamente uno al otro de forma desafiante para lentamente tomar posiciones de combate, fue cuando ambos soltaron un grito de batalla ¡Agni Kai! Para lanzarse directamente al combate más complicado de sus vidas, sus movimientos eran tan sorprendentes que las posiciones de manos eran completamente inútiles en ese momento, en cada golpe, cada patada que daban estaba lleno de chakra katon el cual se materializaba en forma de llamas con las que atacaban a su enemigo sin piedad alguna -Decía Yang contando detalle a detalle aquella memorable batalla logrando emocionar a Naruto tanto que era seguro que no iba a poder dormir esa noche-.

\- ¿Y qué paso? ¿Qué más ocurrió? –Preguntaba el rubio haciendo sonreír a Yang pues parecía que la historia si lo había cambiado de animos-.

\- El emperador Fenix y el Dragón del Oeste decidieron darlo todo en un último golpe, muchos dicen que se escuchó el chillido agudo de un ave de gran tamaño y el rugir de una poderosa vestía para después verse en una gran explosión, al final se miraba al Dragón del Oeste con su puño estirado mientras que el Emperador Fenix con un agujero en el pecho caía al suelo perdiendo la vida lentamente, dando fin a un poderoso tirano y a una guerra tan grande como la tercera –Contó Yang -.

\- Es la historia más sorprendente que eh escuchado en mi vida, ya quiero conocer al Dragón del Oeste –Decía el rubio mientras que la rubia sonreía divertida-.

\- Descuida Gaki, te llevare a conocerlo pero para eso tienes que hacer muchos puntos primero –Comento Yang con una sonrisa traviesa- Lo primero que vamos a hacer es…- Dijo la rubia poniéndose de pie para ir al interruptor de la luz y apagarlo, para regresar a la cama, abrazar a Naruto y cerrar sus ojos- Compartir la cama –Dijo la hermosa rubia con una sonrisa aprisionando a Naruto entre sus brazos y sus pechos-.

\- Oye ya basta de estas bromas, como vamos a compartir mi cama si apenas cabemos en ella –Decía Naruto alterado con sus ojos como platos-.

\- ¿Ósea que quieres mandar a tu linda, sensual e indefensa sensei al sillón?- Cuestionó Yang mirando a Naruto el cual con un sonrojo de golpe al ver aquella mirada de súplica de la Xiao Long para después ir al sillón pues dormir con su maestra era un lujo que no podía darse y eso que ya se había dado demasiados, o se os había dado Yang, pero aun no era Hokage y quería llegar a serlo y para eso debía evitar que la abuela Tsunade y Ero-sanin no lo mataran primero-.

\- Usa mi cama, mi sillón es más cómodo –Dijo Naruto con cansancio mientras Yang le miraba recostarse, quizás se había estado pasando con sus bromitas, pero lo mejor era dejar a Naruto dormir para disculparse con él por todas las molestias que le había estado ocasionando ese día-.

La noche transcurrió lentamente, mirándose como un amanecer comenzaba a llegar lentamente, sin embargo algo perturbaba el sueño de Naruto, escuchaba una especie de quejidos y llanto en su habitación, este lentamente se acercó a la puerta muy adormilado para notar como la responsable era Yang la cual al parecer no la estaba pasando nada bien.

\- No… por favor… Mamá, Papá, no me abandonen –Pedía Yang con removiéndose en la cama mientras de sus ojos cerrados comenzaban a bajar lágrimas de tristeza y desesperación –Seré… Seré mas fuerte… no me dejen, no me dejen- Suplicaba Yang entre sueños mientras Naruto se acercaba un poco a la rubia, jamás en su vida se había topado con una situación similar, el Uzumaki trago saliva y prosiguió a acercarse para llegar donde la hermosa hija perdida, este acercaba su mano con algo de miedo pero termino tocando la cabeza de la rubia dándole pequeñas caricias-.

\- Shh… Shhh ya, todo… todo pasara Yang-chan –Mencionó el oji azul queriendo calmar a Yang la cual al sentir algo cerca lo tomo entre sus brazos metiendo a Naruto en un gran problema, pues volvía a estar en los territorios de la rubia y entre sus pechos, el rubio suspiro, si se movía era seguro que ella despertaría de su sueño y se iba a molestar, además… parecía ser que se había calmado-.

Con el pasar de los minutos Yang comenzó a despertar sintiéndose algo cansada, pero de alguna forma tranquila a veces anteriores, la joven sintió como algo le llegaba al pecho para después notar como se trataba de Naruto el cual estaba despierto esperando algún tipo de reacción, eso sorprendió a la rubia pues el chico era algo tímido, entonces ¿Que hacia ahí?

\- Vaya, parece que alguien ha cambiado de opinión con respecto a compartir cama ¿eh? –Comentó la hermosa joven sonriendo-.

Después de una mañana tan movida se miraba como ambos rubios estaban en la cocina, Yang quien seguía usando sus ropas ligeras y Naruto algo irritado al verse obligado a hacer el desayuno para dos.

\- Oye y además de abusar de la hospitalidad de tu alumno, me enseñaras a hacer algo ¿en verdad? –Preguntó Naruto preparando un par de vasos con Ramen instantáneo-.

\- ¿Estas de broma? –Cuestionó Yang dándose la vuelta y mirando fijamente a Naruto- Habrás querido no haber pedido eso Gaki, porque una vez que el entrenamiento comience, extrañaras que tengamos algo de tiempo de relajación como ahora, así que apresúrate que este día te voy a poner a prueba, necesito ver que tanta resistencia física tienes, porque si no tienes la resistencia suficiente, temo que te rompas como palillo –Comentó burlona Yang haciendo que Naruto al ver esa linda sonrisa sarcástica comenzara a temer por lo que se le vendría más adelante- Espero que estés listo para una sesión de, Gato y el Ratón- Comento Yang llamando la atención de Naruto-.

Las horas pasaron y por la ciudad se miraba como es que Lee corría su maratón diario para fortalecer las llamas de su juventud, sin embargo este al girar su cabeza hacia atrás pudo ver como algo se aproximaba a gran velocidad, al intentar enfocar mejor su mirada solo pudo ver cómo es que se trataba de Naruto con unas pesas de entrenamiento similares a las de él logrando emocionarlo, alguien por fin compartiría sus ideales del trabajo duro.

\- No puedo creerlo, tú también tienes ardiendo a la llama de la juventud Naruto-kun, hagamos arder la llama de la juventud juntos- Exclamo Lee siento épicamente ignorado cuando Naruto acelero el paso soltando un grito de terror dejándole confundido para que este girara la cabeza y mirara como una bola de fuego se aproximara a su posición y no le diera oportunidad de reaccionar para después verse una explosión- Estoy bien –Menciono Rock lee con el cabello completamente quemado y en afro, además de un rostro quemado y ojos en espiral después de caer en la rama de un árbol-.

El responsable de tal ataque daba saltos tras explosiones que venían directamente de sus manos, dichas explosiones le daban un impulso sorprendente que le hacía ganar tanto velocidad como altura mientras que una vez en el aire, las bolas de fuego que salían de sus manos eran dirigidas hacia Naruto.

\- ¡Jutsu clones de sombra! –Exclamo Naruto sin embargo, los clones no tuvieron tiempo de reacción pues cada uno de ellos fue destruido por aquellas bolas de fuego- ¿Que no me darás un solo segundo de respiro? –Cuestiono Naruto cuando miro como Yang descendía en picada siendo impulsada por otra explosión para en un giro hábil darle una poderosa patada que lo empujo varios metros hasta quedar a los pies de un negocio donde la gente miraba en shock como una sola patada podía tener tal poder-.

\- Te deje muy en claro que nada de chakra, ahora de pie y sigue corriendo que quedan como 10 kilómetros –Sentenció la joven mirando a Naruto el cual intentaba ponerse de pie ante su analítica mirada- ¨Tiene madera pero depende mucho del chakra, ¿Qué clase de guerrero hace eso?¨- Se preguntaba internamente mirando al rubio ponerse de pie-.

\- Eso sí que me dolió -Mencionaba Naruto mientras que una señora le ayudaba a ponerse de pie-.

Desde las alturas se miraba como Jiraiya prestaba atención al entrenamiento que Yang estaba proporcionando a Naruto, aunque más que nada parecía un juego da Gato y el ratón.

\- Creo que solo te hemos condenado Gaki –Comentó Jiraiya mirando fijamente a Naruto cuando una lagartija muy extraña se puso a su lado, el hombre le miro y después la lagartija de extraña apariencia exploto en un recado-.

 _¨Ha pasado demasiado tiempo ¿no crees? Me encuentro bien, estoy en la frontera de Kumo y Suna, el pueblo es muy agradable y me ha recibido con los brazos abiertos, pero el mensaje no es para esto, en fin, Yang es una muchachita hecha y derecha, denle su espacio, sé que tú y tu esposa están en Konoha, como mencioné, denle su espacio y dejen que ella se acostumbre a su presencia, una vez que lo logren estoy seguro que podrán establecer una conversación, espero que el consejo les sirva_

 _Atte.: Tu querido hermano_

 _Iroh¨_

Jiraiya al leer la carta suspiro con pesar, si su hermano le había mandado dicha carta era por algo, sin mas este dejo que Yang continuara con su entrenamiento para regresar a la Hokage e informarle de lo que le había dicho su hermano mayor.

¿Podrá Naruto sobrevivir al intenso calentamiento de Yang? ¿Jiraiya y Tsunade tomaran en cuenta el consejo del hermano del Sanin de los sapos? ¿Ino algún día recuperar el dinero perdido en los baños de aguas termales?

Esto y más en El Zorro y la Dragona…

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA…

Bien perros recuerden votar por su historia favorita, ahí nos vemos….


End file.
